Юки Рито/Галерея
__TOC__ Манга To LOVE-Ru = TLR V1 Cover.png TLR CH1 Cover.png TLR CH2 Cover.png TLR CH11 Cover.png TLR CH21 Cover.png TLR CH49 Cover.png TLR V18 Cover.png Manga-TChapter49.png To LOVE-Ru: Darkness = TLRD CH48.6 Cover.png TLRD CH49 Cover.png TLRD CH62 Cover.png TLRD V16 Cover.png Yande.re 228432 sample.jpg Yande.re 229255 sample.jpg C13 p19.jpg C13 p023.jpg|Rito learns about Yami's past 37.jpg|Rito and Haruna kiss for the first time Screen Shot 2015-12-08 at 2.17.14 PM.png|Baby Rito Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 6.31.59 PM.png Rito Nemesis TLRD CH69 01.png|Nemesis controls Rito. Другое = Kochikame Jump Rito Lala 01.png|''Kochikame Jump''. Kochikame Jump Rito Haruna 01.png|''Kochikame Jump''. Аниме To LOVE-Ru = Rito-2.png Rito Body-Face.png 57429.jpg Yuusaki riko.jpg|Rito as his female alter-ego, Riko TLRE2.jpg Rito TLR EP8 01.png|Rito being hugged by Run Rito TLR EP8 02.png|Rito in Yui's imagination Rito TLR EP8 03.png|Rito in Yui's imagination Rito TLR EP8 04.png|Rito in Yui's imagination Rito Harem TLR EP13 01.png Rito Haruna TLR EP14 01.png Rito Lala TLR EP15 01.png Rito TLR EP15 01.png Rito Harem TLR EP16 01.png Lala Returns TLR EP26 01.png Rito TLR OVA4 01.png Rito TLR OVA4 02.png Nana Rito TLR OVA5 02.png Rito Lala Yui Run TLR OVA5 01.png Rito Yui Mikan TLR OVA5 01.png Rito Lala Momo TLR OVA5 01.png Rito Lala TLR OVA6 01.png tfGR-F5socZzehNeLi-43GsnxRg@470x324.jpg Rito - GGN.png Rito yuuki plantmen.jpg|Rito as a Gardener in "To Love-Ru OVA" Episode 4 Rito2 - GGN.gif Rito3 - GGN.gif Rito4 - GGN.gif|Rito being cute Motto To LOVE-Ru = Ritomain.jpg Rito Haruna MTLR EP1 01.png Rito's Room MTLR ED 01.png Rito's Bathtub MTLR EP2 01.png Rito Rin MTLR EP5 01.png|Rito in Rin's imagination. Rito Aya MTLR EP5 01.png|Rito in Rin's imagination. Beach MTLR EP6 01.png Rito Lala MTLR EP6 01.png Rito Lala MTLR EP6 02.png Rito Momo MTLR EP11 01.png Rito Momo MTLR EP12 01.png Rito Momo MTLR EP12 02.png Harem MTLR EP12 01.png MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.1.jpg MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.2.jpg MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.3.jpg MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.4.jpg MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.5.jpg MottoToLove-Ru Radio-CD - Vol.6.jpg To LOVE-Ru Darkness = Yui Rito TLRD EP1 02.png Momo Rito TLRD EP1 03.png Rito TLRD EP2 01.png Rito Momo TLRD EP2 01.png Yami TLRD EP2 02.png Mikan Rito TLRD EP2 01.png Nana Rito TLRD EP2 01.png Rito Mea TLRD EP3 01.png Rito Mea TLRD EP3 02.png Yami Rito TLRD EP3 01.png Rito TLRD EP3 01.png Yui Rito TLRD EP3 01.png Yui Rito TLRD EP3 02.png Rito Mikan TLRD EP4 01.png Haruna Rito TLRD EP4 01.png Rito Mikan TLRD EP5 01.png Riko Mea TLRD EP5 01.png Mea Momo Rito TLRD EP6 01.png Rito Run TLRD EP6 01.png Rito Run TLRD EP6 02.png Rito Run TLRD EP6 03.png Rito Mikan TLRD EP7 01.png Rito Mikan TLRD EP7 02.png Rito Lala TLRD EP7 01.png Rito Lala TLRD EP7 02.png Rito Lala Nana Momo Celine TLRD EP8 01.png Rito Mikan TLRD EP8 01.png Rito Momo TLRD EP12 01.png Haruna Rito TLRD EP12 01.png Rito Mikan TLRD OVA1 01.png Rito Yui TLRD OVA2 02.png Rito Nana TLRD OVA2 02.png RitoAndYami(1).png Rito and Momo nearly cut by Yami.jpg To LOVE-Ru Darkness, второй сезон = RitoYuuki(1).png RitoYuuki(8).PNG Rito_kissed_by_Lala.jpg Rito TLRD2 OVA3 01.png Rito Haruna TLRD2 OVA3 01.png Rito Haruna TLRD2 OVA3 03.png Rito TLRD2 OVA3 02.png Игры Category:Галереи